


Kisses in October

by zleznjiyh



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zleznjiyh/pseuds/zleznjiyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Sox game at Maura's things change. Rizzles. Each chapter takes place during a game. Pure fluffy goodness. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fic I published. So now you know.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, show runners make them canon etc.  
> /zlez

Maura turned to Jane to see what she was looking at. Usually when watching a game Jane would be gesturing wildly and talking to the television even though she clearly couldn't change the outcome of the game from the sofa. Jane's expression was as blank as if she was staring into the vastness of space. They had started on the separate ends of the sofa but as the game wore on they had drifted slowly, meeting in the middle as Jane grew quieter. Maura didn't mind much sitting there watching the game, the time spent with Jane was enough to make up or the lackluster performance of the Red Sox. Jane had informed her it was the World Series. That didn't mean much to Maura but she had quickly gone to the MLB website and was now bursting with facts. Facts Jane undoubtedly knew but would still listen to them as they came out of the mouth of her best friend.

* * *

As they had moved closer and closer during the game Jane felt the heat from another persons body upon her. As the focus on the game was lost and replaced with feeling every movement on her right side, she started to dream. How would a life with Maura be like. It'd be awfully like now, except… except the physical stuff.

The boundary they never crossed.

Except the sleepovers. And changing in front of each other. And all those nights spent like this one, on the couch, watching a game or some documentary. And the dinners. And the double dates that always ended with the two of them drinking wine without their dates. Holy crap, they had unknowingly been dating each other since the day Maura offered to pay for Jane’s order.

Jane was now going through all their interactions for the past few years. Each interaction brought forward a new insight and each new insight brought forward all those feeling repressed under uncertainty. She shifted her focus to the game but nothing had changed, the Sox were still doing everything in their power to lose. Back to over-analyzing the relationship. A blanket was now draped over them. The warmth was soothing and it wasn’t the warmth from the blanket either.

Maybe she didn’t have to dream.

* * *

Maura was still watching Jane. Jane was still on another planet. The October cold had them now under a blanket even though Maura's place had state-of-the-art climate control. The cuddling was normal. Angela would often catch them nuzzled up against one another but never said anything. She knew Jane well enough and it would only end with a sad look on Maura's face if she said anything. 

Maura was now fixated on Jane's face. She followed the slightly furrowed brow down along the nose, following the contour down to the curve of Jane's mouth. She knew she was in trouble now. Jane was pulled back to reality by a small sigh from the woman next to her. The game was forgotten in her mind as she slowly turned her head towards Maura. Maura kept staring at Jane's lips a fraction too long to be considered friendly. She finally released her lock on the lips and gazed into Jane's eyes. Her kind eyes burned hotter than a thousand suns as she started to close the little gap they had left. Neither was backing down, too many roads had led them here. 

Maura closed in, hesitantly pressing her lips lightly on to Jane. All those years of cat and mouse games suddenly made sense. Jane made sense. Maura felt herself make sense. Jane shifted her lips slightly, allowing separation to lick her lips before taking Maura’s lips again. The hesitancy that loomed in the air vanished and was replaced with the sounds of kissing. Carefully Maura moved to place herself on to Jane, straddling her, blocking the view to the TV.

* * *

Jane didn't mind, her mind racing, trying to comprehend how they went from flirty to dirty. This was incredible, she would never want to be without this again.

* * *

“Are we alright Maura?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“This is... this is very new.”

“But it feels right. I usually don’t listen to my intestines talk but right now they are outright screaming.”

“Are they saying, no, are they screaming good things?”

“Yes.”

“Ma’s gonna flip when we tell her.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now I just want to continue... I just want to continue our activity.”

“Is that what we’re doing now Doctor? By all means continue away. But we do need to talk. You know me, I’m not a talker but you are important to me.”

“And you are important to me Jane. We will talk.”

“Good.”


	2. Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane watches hockey.

“Come on, you have to be more consistent than that!” Jane was yelling at the television again much to Maura’s chagrin. Jane had swapped her Sox jersey for a Bruins one for this evening. She took a swig of her beer as she settled back down on the sofa. Intermission. Maura was often grateful for the two intermissions in hockey. They lasted an appropriate amount of time and let them partake in some light making out before the second period. Maura was very fascinated with Jane’s intent on following nearly every local sports team in Boston and New England. October was usually reserved for the World Series but Jane wasn’t discriminatory. Oh, and they still hadn’t talked.  
  
“Oh. We still haven’t talked.” Maura bit her lip guiltily, she’d been the main reason they hadn’t had a proper conversation yet. Work had swamped them, her especially, and on their down time they preferred to indulge in... other activities. But Jane was right, they needed to use their mouths to actually talk and nothing else.  
  
"Let's talk then." Jane shifted her focus to Maura, tuning the game into nothing more than a faint sound in the background. Maura was unsure of what was needed to be said so she sat there patiently, waiting on Jane to start.

“What are we Maura? Are we friends who occasionally kiss or are we something more? It hit me, the other week, that everything we’ve done, we’ve done to get to here. The flirting, the innuendo, staying up and drinking wine followed by a sleepover, all has led to here. But I’m scared Maura. Of what people will say when they find out. I’m scared this will someday end and I can't have that. You are the most important person to me.” Maura had never seen or heard Jane be so frank. Even after all the traumatic events in their lives she’d never seen Jane so vulnerable, so open and raw. Jane’s face was earnest and her lips were trapped between her teeth, showing nothing more than a thin line where her lips should be. Maura shifted her focus from Jane’s lips to her eyes and inhaled deeply, getting ready to say what was in her heart.  
  
“I believe we are in a committed relationship. I certainly do not want to date other people and I hope you feel the same way. Nothing is set in stone Jane, but for now all I want to do is be with you. Forever. Because that's how I feel.” Jane threw an eye on the television having missed most of the second period. The score was still unchanged. Jane scoffed lightly.  
  
“I definitely _don’t_ want to date anyone else other than you, forever.” Maura still felt some tension in the body next to her and didn’t really understand why. They were on the same page, weren't they?

"What's bothering you Jane?" Jane shifted in her seat, squirming in apprehension for what would come out of her mouth next.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend? And I'm yours?" Maura nodded understandingly. Jane wanted proper names and confirmation.

"Yes. I quite like that term coming from your mouth. 'My girlfriend'. Guys usually sound so possessive when they have tried to evoke that level in a relationship. You make us equals." Jane had relaxed too early. Tension was building up in her body yet again, she tried to calm her breathing as she braced herself for the inevitable. This was too much, too soon. As Jane fought the urge to flee she cast another eye toward the TV. Bruins were up by two goals.

"When did that happen?!"

"The opposing team had two players in the penalty box and it seems the Bruins are quite adept in power play and their box play has significantly improved since the last game we saw." Jane looked at Maura, all her tension dissipated and her breath returned to normal.

"I love you, you know." Maura was quite taken aback by the sudden proclamation of love but a surge of hormones were released in her body as it reacted physiologically to the words spoken.

"I can't- I- Not yet. But I feel it too Jane, I feel it like I've never felt anything before." Jane knew it was too much, too soon for Maura but Maura had to understand that she was in it for the long haul.

"I was going to wait a while before saying it but, I am done living for the past, I want to be in the now and maybe even think of the future. Hearing you talk about guys just- I almost left, you know. And then you go and just know what happened in the game… You are perfect. For me."

"It wasn't my intention to bring up old partners. They are a part that shaped us and therefore shouldn't be brushed aside. However, I understand your apprehension. We still haven't gone beyond kissing and some light groping and we'll be moving on in the physical aspect of our relationship- oh, that's what this was all about, wasn't it Jane?" Jane watched Maura's penny drop and sighed. The meat and potatoes of 'the talk' had reached its goal line.

"Yes. I'm nervous. Or. I was nervous. Then you got talking about hockey and honestly, now I'm turned on." Maura blanked.

"Also, we still need to tell Ma about us. Better sooner than later or she'll actually flip on us." Maura hummed lightly into Jane's ear.

"All in good time detective. Game's over, let's go make our own power plays."


	3. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane watches football.

“I can’t believe they’re still undefeated. I know they’re a good team but I can never trust Belichick again. Not after ‘Videogate’ or whatever the media called it. His Lombardi's are tainted.” It was the third week in October and the Patriots still hadn't lost a game. Jane played by the rules and she expected everyone to do the same. It was for that reason and that reason alone that she didn't own a Pats jersey. Maura did, on the other hand, own a jersey. It said Isles and had the number of a significant contribution she had given to a Kraft family-operated charity. Jane knew about that one, however Jane didn't know about the other one that said Victor 825. The game was late in its second quarter when Maura slipped inside the living room wearing nothing but a pair of panties and the specially made jersey.

"To who do I owe the pleasure…" Jane's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"It's 'to whom' Jane. And I thought I'd surprise you, it's not everyday you watch sports this calmly."

"Well, the Pats piss me off. But they're still my team." Jane beckoned Mara to come sit next to her, Maura complied as she usually did. The second quarter two-minute warning sounded as Jane clasped her hands on Maura's, tugging light as if to say 'sit on me, not next to me'. Yet again Maura did what Jane alluded to. Swinging her pantless legs over Janes' jeans-clad ones, she rested herself comfortably on top of Jane. She rested her head on Jane’s shoulder to allow her to keep watching the game but still keeping the closeness. Jane loved the feeling of the good doctor on top of her. Having her on top wasn't a sign of submission but one of trust. She trusted Maura so much she let her take the lead. After the talk last week they had settled for another make out session, Jane still a bit apprehensive of taking the next step. Upon hearing the commentators cut to the studio Maura sat up and straightened her back to look at Jane. She bent forward to catch Jane’s lips in a sweet kiss, settling down deeper on Jane’s thighs as she deepened the kiss even further.   
  
“Mmm... This is heaven... I love you...” Maura listened to Jane’s delirious comments in between kisses as she dove in for seconds, thirds, fourths and fifths. What she didn’t hear was the door unlock and open.  
  
“Hey Maura, Jane, come help me with the groc- Oh. _Oh._ OH.” The one and only, Angela Rizzoli came bustling in with bags upon bags of food. Right, family Sunday dinner at Maura’s, how could they forget.  
  
“Oh crap, I forgot about dinner tonight.”  
  
“It appears to have slipped my mind as well. I should probably go... change.” Maura was still seated on Jane’s lap and still only in a football jersey.  
  
“Oh no, you ain’t going nowhere missy. We need to talk to Ma.”  
  
“I am half naked Jane, this is barely appropriate clothing to wear to such a monumental exchange!” The whispered discussion between Maura and Jane only lasted a split second but to Angela it felt like an eternity. She still hadn’t decide whether to drop the bags and go wait in the guest house or to just wait them out. Her curiosity got the best of her and she just stood there, bags in hand, mouth agape.   
  
“I can hear you, you know.”  
  
“Yeah Ma, we are just having a slight... wardrobe malfunction here. Maura, take the blanket. It’s not like you have anything my mother hasn’t seen before.” Maura bit back her ‘you haven’t seen it all yet’ quip as the situation still felt awkward. Maura took the blanket and they both stood up to join Angela in the kitchen area. The game was completely abandoned, not that it mattered, the Patriots were leading with four touchdowns already.  
  
“So, Ma, eh, me and Maura- don’t correct me Maura- we’re dating.” Maura gave Jane a mild look of annoyance at her allusion but bit back her grammar lesson. There would be plenty of time for lessons later.  
  
“I kind of got that from the scene I walked in on. When did this happen? How long? Why didn’t you tell me, I’m your mother for Christ sake!” Angela wasn’t angry, just frustrated they didn’t share it with her. But how did they keep it from her, she was here nearly all the time. And so was Jane. Nothing was different. Except Jane had slept over many more times since the day she caught them cuddling on the sofa while watching a game. Maybe she had known. Oh, she knew but she wasn’t going to tell them.  
  
“A couple of weeks ago, we were watching a game and we kind of kissed.”  
  
“We definitely kissed and thing went from there. We even talked.” Jane looked at Maura with a proud, adoring look, this wasn’t turning out as badly as she initially thought when telling her mother. Angela flinched ever so slightly at the mention of a talk. Maura notice the micro expression but thought nothing of it.  
  
“Does anyone else know?”  
  
“No, not yet. We haven’t actually talked about that part yet, we just wanted to start this right, _I_ just wanted to start this thing right.” It was Maura’s turn to look at Jane with pride and adoration. Jane started fiddling with her hands in anticipation of what her mother’s reaction was going to be now that she had the story from them.  
  
“Alright. Maura’s already family and I just want you to be happy Janie. To think you’d be the one to bag a doctor! Actually, you _would_ be the one, your brothers are not as ambitious as you. Well, maybe Frankie but that’s because he looks up to you.” Jane started to blush, squirming even more now, this was fast turning into a nightmare.  
  
“Ma! Please, a little respect.”  
  
“It’s quite alright Jane, I ‘bagged’ myself quite a detective.”  
  
“Wait, does this mean we have to tell Frankie and Tommy now?”  
  
“They _are_ coming over later. Why not do it then? Jane, I should really put something more on and you need to help your mother with the groceries.” Jane nodded and started walking toward the door as Maura turned to head to her bedroom. Or closet maybe, Jane wasn’t sure, the closet would be more logical, she did need clothes. As she came up behind her mother Angela turned and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
“Ma! Come on!” Nightmare.  
  
“I’m so proud of you. You finally strapped a pair on and proclaimed your love, oh Janie, I’ve seen how you looked at her- What? Do I have something on my face?” Angela lifted her hand to feel around her mouth but Jane just shook her head. Jane was staring at her mother as if she’d grown an extra head.  
  
“ _She_ kissed me. And what do you mean ‘how you looked at her’?”  
  
“Come on Jane, you’ve had a thing for her for a long time.” Angela thought that maybe Jane really hadn’t seen it until that fateful game day.  
  
“Maybe, maybe. Now, let’s get the things inside. Jeez Ma, did you buy out the entire store?”  
  
“I just got the essentials, I also thought I might make your favorite. To celebrate.” Jane just stared at her in disbelief.   
  
“You knew?”  
  
“I’m your mother, of course I knew. And I caught you and Maura ‘talking’ last week.” Angela blushed at her confession.  
  
“I’m taking your keys.”  
  
“Why would you take her keys away Jane?” Timing her entrance with maximum precision Maura appeared in an impeccable dress just in time to save Angela.  
  
“So she’d stop interrupting... _stuff_.” Maura circled Jane and stood up on her tippy toes to reach Jane’s ear properly.   
  
“If you play nicely there will be plenty of stuff to do in the **locked** bedroom.”


	4. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane discovers the New England soccer team.

“Soccer Jane, really? Are you that desperate for sports?” They were at Jane’s crappy little apartment for a change and Maura was fixing dinner in the kitchen. Jane wanted to help but was relegated to the sofa. Someone had been spending a little bit too much time with her mother.  
  
“There’s nothing else on and I’ve seen all the games I have on my DVR.”  
  
“You could read a book, you know. Much more stimulating for the brain than watching TV.”  
  
“But I just found out we even have a soccer team. But ‘Revolution’, that’s just a crappy name. At least the Red Sox, Bruins and Patriots have a certain ring to them. Their names just roll off your tongue. But New England Revolution sounds and feels wrong.” Maura squinted at Jane but Jane wasn’t budging. She was going to watch the game even if it drove her insane.  
  
“Why is he crying, the other player barely touched him! I’ve got to tell you Maura, this is a weird sport, how is it so big in the rest of the world?”  
  
“It’s infinitely easier to play than hockey or baseball or football. Well, maybe not football but they don’t show much of American Football overseas that I know of. For soccer you just need a patch of grass and a round ball. Simple. No equipment or complicated rules, just plain sports.” Jane looked at Maura as if she’d grown an extra head. How did she know all this? There must be a roof to her brain capacity.

“You could play football with a ball and a patch of grass. Without rules.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m not sure they sell actual footballs all over the world. I know the International Series has increased the interest in the sport and some chains carry footballs now but mainly in the summer.” Jane turned her head around just as a Revolution forward got the ball. A whistle blew and Jane was confused. Why did he blow the whistle?  
  
“Hey, genius, why did he blow the whistle?”  
  
“By the look of the replay I’d say he was offside. See the line officials? He’s signaling offside.” Jane was yet again blown away by the random facts Maura knew. How did she know the rules?  
  
“How do you know the rules?”  
  
“I grew up in France, it’d be sacrilegious to not know any soccer. I did play some as well, our school had a team. I liked the running but I never got the correct handling on the ball. It’s trickier than it looks. Did you know a player can run up to, and over, 6 miles during an entire game? It’s mostly about endurance rather than plyometrics and explosivity.”  
  
“Huh. Who knew?” Maura was nearly done with the food as the head official blew in his whistle signaling halftime. Perfect timing for some food. They settled down at the kitchen bar since Jane didn’t have a proper dining table, well, she had a table but it only came out during poker nights. They ate their food, talking about how the family dinner had gone.  
  
“Man, I thought Tommy was gonna blow a gasket, he was really upset. Frankie seemed cool with it though.” Maura studied Jane’s face, her brow frowning slightly at her mention of Tommy. He really had reacted poorly, stomping out and calling Jane a traitor. He nearly called Maura something but seemed to catch himself before making matters worse.  
  
“I believe Tommy saw it as you betraying him since he had shown interest in me before we happened. Imagine how you’d feel if you made a pass at me only to have me reject you and then get into a relationship with your brother? Betrayed, hurt, angry even.” Jane knew all those things but she still felt like Tommy had overreacted and been a bonehead.   
  
“I should probably call him.”  
  
“Maybe you should, but give him some space first. You Rizzoli’s need a longer cooling-off period than normal.”  
  
“How did I ever get through all my family politics before you?”  
  
“With broken noses and fuming brothers I imagine.” The game had started again in the background with a faint whistle. The score was unimportant, they weren’t in the post-season and that apparently meant not trying hard enough every game.   
  
“When you said you wanted to watch this game I looked them up, they are not very good. They don’t play very good on the road but seem to do better at home. Middle-of-the-road teams are not a true representation of a New England team. But I do understand why the field looks like it looks when the Patriots are playing. I wonder what the wear and tear is on the turf, hm.” Jane watched Maura muse about their crappy soccer team and Gillette Stadium, she looked absolutely adorable as she pulled up Jane’s laptop to undoubtedly google turf conditions. Jane’s expression changed from dreamy to panicked when she remembered what she had pulled up on the laptop earlier in the day.  
  
“Jane, why are you looking at rings?” Jane’s panic lessened when she heard how Maura’s voice was filled with hope and eternity.  
  
“I... I have no good excuse. I love you Maura and I was looking because, maybe one day... Maybe one day I’d ask you to marry me. But I need to find the perfect ring first so it might take a while.” Maura looked at Jane with love and desire so intense Jane turned the TV off. It had been an experiment but tomorrow was actual football and the Revolution weren’t worth the time, for time being. She would look up the score later.  
  
“Before you say anything more, there is one thing I want to ask you.”  
  
“Anything Maura.”  
  
“I was thinking, I know it’s only been a couple of weeks but in essence years so, would you like to move in with me?” A beat passed as Jane tried to register and make sense of the words that just passed Maura’s lips.  
  
“Like- like living together? Waking up every day with you in the same bed? Listen to Jo yap at Bass? Have my mother interrupt... everything?”  
  
“Yes. It would also include such perks as space in the closet, riding in to work together and maybe taking showers together, not that I’ve thought about the last one a lot...”  
  
“You had me at ‘closet space’, not that I’ll need much of it. Yes Maura, I’ll move in with you.” Maura moved to hug Jane tightly only letting go to give her a sweet kiss.  
  
“But please, keep me from watching soccer ever again.”


	5. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane watches the first game of Celtics season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about basketball. Thank you Google, thank you Wikipedia, thank you disillusionment.

It was the second to last day in October and the Celtics had their first game of the season. They opened at home so Jane was stoked to watch it on the big TV. Her TV now. Hers and  Maura’s. She had moved all of her stuff in last weekend and was settling in nicely. A cold beer in one hand and her love in the other. Maura often joined her now at all the sports she would watch but with a science journal in her lap. Sometimes she’d get really excited if they were watching hockey, science journal left on the table, unread and other times she’d be so engrossed in reading it that she would jump when Jane made a sudden movement of joy or frustration.

“Did you know the game of basketball was invented in New England? A doctor wanted an indoor activity during the long winters so he invented Basket Ball.”   
  
“Mm, fascinating Maura. Did you know they played it with a soccer ball at first. And a literal basket. They had to remove the ball by hand every time someone scored.”  
  
“I did know that!” Jane smirked as she turned her attention toward the pregame on the giant screen.  
  
“My brothers and I used to spend so much time on the driveway playing hoops. Frankie and I still do, when we have time... Well, we used to, before they sold the house.”  
  
“You could always put up a basket in our driveway, keep the tradition alive. But no broken noses.”  
  
“I can’t promise anything, Frankie was always rough because I used to beat him so bad... ly. So he got more aggressive. It made him a better player on the actual court, he played a mean defense in high school. I think he still holds the record on fouls in a single game at our old high school.” Maura always liked hearing stories from their childhood, remembering every little snipped Jane gave her when she shared. The game had started but it wasn’t holding Jane’s attention as Maura’s lovely face. Jane took a swing from her beer and turned to Maura. “I went to all his games, cheered him on so hard I almost got kicked out once. The team as a whole wasn’t particularly good so they never went to any big games, but seeing him play was always big for me. Tommy never showed any interest in sports, spent more time at the principals office than at gym class.” Maura looked at Jane, trying to decipher her expression.  
  
“Have you talked to him yet?”  
  
“No, but I was thinking of calling him tomorrow. I know he knows we’re living together now and he can’t stay away from Sunday dinners forever, Ma would... I don’t know, guilt him into coming, making this awkward.”  
  
“Call him and invite him. Maybe he’ll reconsider if it comes from you and not your mother.” The game was blaring on the TV so Jane reached for the remote to lower the volume. It was an even match but she just wasn’t feeling it.   
  
“I sometimes think I didn’t give him enough attention. Frankie was always the good one so I tried to corrupt him, dragging him along on crazy things, Tommy usually did such a good job on his own. Maybe I should’ve tried harder to be his sister. I feel disconnected from him sometimes.”  
  
“You did teach him how to play chess.”  
  
“Yeah, I did. Those two weeks were the best weeks we ever spent together. I would teach him famous moves and he actually researched some moves on his own, beating me once. I was so proud.” Maura sighed, remembering her time playing chess with the youngest of the Rizzoli’s, a  brilliance under the bad boy image he had going on. Maybe she could do something for him. “Man, this game is boring, there’s no defense and the refs are fouling everybody and their mother.”  
  
“Jane, why would they foul the player’s mothers- oh, you’re exaggerating, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I do that you know. Like, all the time.” Maura chuckled lightly and Jane joined her and soon they were laughing, doubled over on the sofa, Jane laughing because Maura was laughing and Maura laughing because Jane was laughing. Tears were soon streaming down their faces and they were gasping for a proper breath or two. As the laughter died down Jane kissed Maura on the top of her head and started moving down, her lips the goal. They still hadn’t gone all out in the bedroom department, but they felt like they were moving naturally toward it. The game all but forgotten until she heard the signal for a period break. She threw a quick eye on the screen, the Celtics were in the lead. Maybe it was time for some early celebration.  
  
“Do you want to go take this the bedroom?” Through eyes full of desire Jane contemplated the question for all of two nanoseconds.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go. Race you.” Before Jane could get up from the sofa she heard the door open.  Dammit. Dammit all to hell. “Ma, what are you doing here?”  
  
“What, can’t a mother come see her daughter and her future daughter-in-law?” Maura got the full effect of the wink as it wasn’t subtle and Jane let out a frustrated groan. Her mother did have the best timing in the universe of having timing. She gave her mother her annoyed face and promptly turned her head toward the TV screen. Her beer was room temperature now but she still finished it off. With a grunt she got up from the sofa only to be jerked down again.   
  
“I’ll get it for you. You stay and watch your lackluster game.” Jane smiled at her, her frustration slipping.  
  
“Thank you.” Maura got up to get the beer and saw that Angela was holding bags in her hands.  
  
“Are you expecting company?”  
  
“I thought we’d have dinner together, the three of us.”   
  
“What do you have in mind? I’ve been craving some ‘mean pasta’ as Jane likes to put it.”  
  
“All my dishes have pasta in them so don’t worry my dear.” Angela got started on the food as Maura finally got the beer from the fridge. She demanded a kiss before handing it over to Jane and Jane complied, she had never been able to say no to that woman. Maura made her way back to the kitchen area and felt like she needed to have a chat with Angela, preferably when Jane was occupied, making this the perfect occasion.  
  
“Jane is hurt that Tommy isn’t accepting our relationship.” Angela was startled by the admission and tried to find the right words.  
  
“He’s always been sensitive. Always going against the grain, against his siblings. Maybe it’s his way of throwing a tantrum, he didn’t get the pretty girl so no one can. I tried talking to him but at this point the only one that can through to him is Jane.” Maura nodded, listening intently. “He’ll come around but it might take him a little while.”  
  
“I hope so, this family isn’t whole if he is away.” Angela hugged Maura tightly, Maura feeling the love of family.  
  
“Isn’t there something else you want to talk about.”  
  
“I-I don’t know what- what you’re talking about?”  
  
“So I didn’t catch you looking at engagement rings yesterday?”  
  
“I- You- What? How did you even- Yes. I’ve been looking.”  
  
“Don’t you think you need to ask for permission first?” Maura saw Angela’s eyes sparkle with mirth.  
  
“Angela, I think you know how I feel about such arbitrary and archaic ‘traditions’.”  
  
“Yes, but it’s still nice to be included even though my saying isn’t weighed in. Also, I heard her talking to your father a couple of days ago.” Maura’s eyes flickered over to where Jane was sitting so fast and then back to Angela. Was she thinking of proposing already? It was much too soon in their relationship. Then again, she had moved in less than two weeks into it so marriage wasn’t so far off. It’s not like they were going to City Hall tomorrow.  
  
“She did now? Then it’s only fair to ask you: May I have your daughter’s hand in marriage?”  
  
“Yes you may!”  
  
“Hey! What are you talking about over there? Ma, why are you crying? Maura?” Both Angela and Maura had tears coming down their faces but they had smiles attached. “What just happened?”  
  
“Oh Janie, the wedding is going to be so beautiful!” Jane did a double-take so hard she nearly dropped her beer.  
  
“WHAT?!” Maura went over to Jane who was now standing up staring wildly at Maura.  
  
“Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you marry me?” Jane calmed at the presence of Maura and hearing those sweet words coming out of her mouth, Jane nearly passed out.  
  
“Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry _me_?


	6. Baseball Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since that fateful game and what a year it had been. Jane is watching baseball again but other, more important things take precedence.

It had been an entire year of first and lasts for Maura and Jane. First times, first proposals, first wedding. First and last proposal and wedding. The wedding was a simple summer affair, only the closest of family and friends attending, no volcanoes or pitching mounds. Classy like Maura but simple like Jane. A perfect match. And a perfect match was what Jane was looking forward. Sitting on her usual spot on the sofa looking at a now upgraded TV set, Maura had insisted, better sharpness and natural movements, all perfectly suited for sports and amazing colors suited for all the documentaries. Nothing like watching gross operations with perfect clarity. Jane smiled and turned up the volume. She love listening to the National Anthem during pre game, it gave her a sense of belonging and if the singer was any good, if the crowds backed them up properly, it would often result in goosebumps or cutis anserina like Maura exclaimed the first time she noticed them during a game a while ago.   
  
_“Are you cold, do you want me to get you a blanket?”_  
  
 _“No, I’m fine, it’s the Anthem. I get chills when the crowd joins in and the singer is actually on pitch.”_  
  
 _“Oh, fascinating.”_  
  
 _“No, stop looking at me like that, you are not allowed to experiment on me, I’ve said it before.”_  
  
 _“But sports and the deep connection the spectators have with their favorite team_ is _fascinating and I do often take mental notes when the guys are over, I’d like to do a study correlating the emotions and the play of the team, why can’t I use my favorite person as my subject?”_  
  
 _“Because your favorite person does not appreciate being a guinea pig! You could use the guys though, but don’t tell them, you’ll get more accurate data that way.”_  
  
 _“That is an excellent idea Jane!” Jane smirked a the fun she had set up for the next time they came over. She could tell Maura was bursting with ideas now, goosebumps all but forgotten now._  
  
Jane’s genius stroke had resulted in some hilarious anthropological behavior. Maura would sit in the living room with a Moleskin notebook taking meticulous notes whenever the guys did something, her eyes never leaving them. Frankie was quite used to Maura’s oddities since he’d spend a lot of time in their driveway now that they had a sweet hoop at the correct height but the other guys had some trouble adjusting to the constant monitoring. Tommy... Tommy still hadn’t come around. He had come to some Sunday dinners but he didn’t go to the wedding and Jane rarely saw him anymore. It hurt Jane, he was family and family is forever. Jane tried to redirect her thoughts to the crazy things Frost and Korsak did to avoid Maura’s never wavering stare. She was interrupted by a crack so loud she instinctively reached for her gun but it was just a perfect hit on the television. The game was on.  
  
“Do you want your regular beer or one of the microbrews I bought?” Jane looked over to the kitchen to find Maura in comfy clothes  
  
“Neither actually, I feel like having some wine, is there anything that goes with chips?”  
  
“Yes, there is.” Jane quirked an eyebrow toward the ceiling in disbelief.  
  
“Really? I have to taste that.” Maura poured a glass of a very old wine that she knew went with absolutely everything. She poured one for herself as well before taking the glasses over. Jane popped a chip in her mouth letting the salt coat her tongue before taking a small sip of the magic wine. “Wow, this is really good. It does complement the chips very well, fine choice Maura!” Giving Maura peck of gratitude on her cheek she took a longer sip of the wine.  
  
“It’s the last bottle we have. I always thought we’d share it during an intimate dinner but this seems more us. Do you know it’s been a year to the day since you had your epiphany and I finally kissed you?”  
  
“Has it already been a year? Damn, time goes by fast. Good thing I got you something then.” Maura just looked a Jane, wondering what she could have gotten her. Jane pulled out an envelope from between the sofa cushions and handed it over. “I know I often seem... less than enthusiastic whenever Ma brings it up but I don’t want you to get the impression I don’t want it. I want us to do it on our terms, not because some outside force thinks it’s what we should do.” Maura opened the envelope with care pulling out a card. “I’ve done the research and she seems to be an excellent lawyer for this. This is me showing you that I want to have a family with you, I want a little runt to dress up in a Sox jersey and celebrate when they win the World Series.” Maura was speechless, holding on to the adoption lawyer’s card tightly. They had discussed it in passing but it never amounted to anything, Jane didn’t seem interested.  
  
“Why- Why did you let me believe that kids weren’t an option yet?”  
  
“My job mainly. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted it. My job is important but if I can get a mostly desk job I’d be safer. I know I’m thinking ahead but... I love you Maura. And I want it all. Maybe not now, but I do want it all.”  
  
“Jane, are you paraphrasing Queen to make your point?”  
  
“Hey, Freddie Mercury is a rock god.” Maura chuckled at Jane’s antics. This was big. She was itching to call the lawyer to get the ball rolling. “You can go call her you know, leave a message, get the process rolling.”  
  


* * *

  
  
It had all happened very much faster than Jane anticipated. The Red Sox had won the ALCS and as soon as the World Series started the lawyer had approved them and they were in the process of finding a child. Work was slow and Jane felt it was as good time as any to talk to Lt. Cavanaugh.  
  
“Hey boss, can I talk to you?”  
  
“Sure, what is it Rizzoli?”  
  
“We’re adopting, Maura and I, it’s all happening a bit faster than I thought but I guess that’s having the state Chief ME as your wife does. I was thinking about my career options so...”  
  
“Could you handle being behind a desk and dealing with the brass?”  
  
“For Maura and the future kid, yes. I’ve done some... stupid things in my career but I don’t think I’d jeopardise not being there for my family. So let the brass kissing start.”  
  
“Rizzoli, I’ll let you in on a little secret: I’m being promoted by the end of the year. I guess you three have done enough for brass to take notice and I’m moving up. I was initially going to ask Korsak but now... I’m not so sure.”  
  
“Korsak would be great, why aren’t you so sure now?”  
  
“You’re a hell of a detective and I’d never thought I’d see the day you willingly take a desk job, but I know you make a good leader and I know the department will thrive under your leadership.”  
  
“Boss, I see  where you’re going with this but I’m just a detective, I need to move up in the ranks and-”  
  
“You have more than enough experience and the rank is just an exam away. You have all the accolades you need to do this.”  
  
“Thank you sir.”  
  
“Don’t disappoint me Detective Rizzoli.”  
  
“I won’t boss. Sir.”  
  


* * *

  
  
New Year came and went, the Pats making the NFL playoffs again. Jane was settling in her new office, decorating it with pictures of her family and sports paraphernalia, a World Series 2013 champion banner taking up half a wall. Frost and Korsak had been nothing but gracious and congratulatory when she broke the news of taking over Cavanaugh’s position, her mother ecstatic that she wouldn’t be out in the field more and Maura was relieved she’d taken this step. The ‘Other Rizzoli’ took her spot on her old team, keeping them as a threesome. The door opened suddenly and a wild-looking Maura entered.  
  
“The lawyer called, they have a child that they think would fit in with us.”  
  
“Maura! We’re having a kid!”  Maura was crying tears of happiness and Jane hugged her hard and started crying as well.  
  
“There are still meetings and approvals but yes, we’re having a kid.” Jane grabbed the tissue box she had on her desk and handed it over to Maura, taking one for herself and putting it back down in it’s place.  
  
“Still, a kid. Should we break the news to Ma now? Now that it’s close?” They had intentionally kept the adoption under wraps, Cavanaugh the only one who actually knew about it outside the two. The lawyer had been at their house but only when Angela was at the cafe and if she was there she’d be whisked away to the guest house, Jane telling her it was about Maura’s finances and some legal things like her will and such. It wasn’t a complete lie, they had taken a liking to the lawyer and had her draw up some documents to protect their child. The lawyer usually didn’t do those types of things but the women were so lovely she couldn’t say no.   
  
“I think that would be a good idea. Let’s go.”  
  
“What, now?! I was thinking like over dinner or something, you know she’s going to have a conniption for not knowing earlier.”  
  
“The sooner she knows, the sooner she can get involved. We won’t be able to take too much time off, you even less with the new position and we will need her to take our son or daughter when we can’t.”  
  
“Ever the practical one. Alright, let’s get it over with. Not many customers are getting their coffees today...” They made their way down to the cafe and asked Stanley if they could borrow Angela for a couple of minutes. After some unattractive grunts he relented and took over cashier duty.  
  
“What’s going on girls?”  
  
“Ma, we have some news, why don’t you sit down please.”  
  
“Is it Frankie? Did Tommy do something stupid again?”  
  
“No, nothing bad has happened and it’s not like Tommy would call me, anyways Ma... We’re adopting!”  
  
“The lawyer called us today and they have a child they think might suit us, we wanted you to be the first one to know Angela.”  
  
“Ma, say something, you’re scaring me:” Angela picked up her jaw from the floor and her eyes started to water.  
  
“I’m becoming a grandmother?”  
  
“Yes Angela, you are going to have a small child to coddle over when we are tired of him or her.” Jane smirked at Maura’s joke, nodding along.  
  
“I’m becoming a grandmother! Have you redecorated the guest room yet, how about baby proofing, clothes, oh this is going to be so much fun! We’ll get your old baby stuff out of storage and... Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet, though that will have little influence on how we decorate, and we put kept our options open. The child might not be a baby at all, if the fit is right, the child might be as old as 12 or 13. So we are waiting with all the details until we have an actual child.” Jane cringed slightly at Maura’s explanation, knowing her mother wanted to dote over a baby child, not a near teenager. Angela’s response surprised her a bit.  
  
“Understandable. There are a lot of kids that need good homes.”  
  
“Good that you understand Ma. Now that this is over, can I get some coffee? Please?”  
  
“And could I get a tea?”  
  
“Of course, just wait a moment.” As they both watched Angela walk away they turned to each other and leaned in for a small peck on the lips.   
  
“That went well, don’t you think Jane?”  
  
“Yeah, a little too well. So what exactly did the lawyer say? You didn’t give me much info to go on.”  
  
“We have the first meeting tomorrow, she said they’d give us all the information we would need.” The day passed by slowly and quickly, nerves building up and scenarios passing through their minds. Soon it was tomorrow.  
  


* * *

  
  
Maura changed her clothes three times and her shoes five times before settling on the perfect outfit, Jane opted for one of her nicer suits and a dash of makeup. As soon as they got in the car the nerves had taken over both.  
  
“What if the child doesn’t like me?”  
  
“What if I scare the kid, I mean, I’m not the one with the soft hands here.”  
  
“Can I crouch properly in this dress?”  
  
“I should have gone with a ponytail, what if the kid is all up in my hair?” They continued their ‘what ifs’ all the way to the agency only stopping when they stood outside the door. “This is it Maura, the human being that is going to shape our future is behind these walls:”  
  
“I’m terrified Jane, what if-”   
  
“No more what if’s, this is happening. I love you and I will love whoever is behind the doors.”  
  
“I love you too.” Jane leaned in for a determined kiss, determined to get rid of all the nerves and take the next step in their relationship. Jane pushed the door open leading Maura in, walking in behind her.  
  
“Hello, we are here to see-”  
  
“Ah, there you are, come on, let’s get it over with!” Maura smoothed her dress and Jane ran nervous fingers through her hair. They walked over to a door, Jane taking Maura’s hand. Together they entered the room, together they began a new adventure.  
  
  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading. As you might see it got really big in the end, it just grew more than I ever intended it to be but I'm quite glad it did.


End file.
